Cyclops
Cyclops is a mutant who often leads the X-Men in the field. Character History '' Scott Summers ''was born in Anchorage, Alaska on September 18th. When Scott was a boy growing up in Anchorage, Alaska, his father, USAF Major Christopher Summers, took the family for a flight in their de Havilland Mosquito. It came under attack by an alien Shi'ar spaceship. As the plane went down in flames, Scott's parents fastened him and his younger brother Alex into a parachute and pushed them off the plane, hoping that they would survive. The boys become wards of the state and are separated. When Scott's powers manifest uncontrollably he runs away from the orphanage and wanders before being taken in as ward by Charles Xavier. Xavier provided Scott with a visor made of ruby quartz to help him control his powers in the field. As Cyclops, Scott became deputy leader of the X-Men and while he was a skilled tactician, Scott's social skills were lacking. He became good friends with Jean Grey, a young telepath who became his closest friend and second in command. For a long while, Scott refused to admit, even to himself, that he had feelings for Jean, afraid he would be hurt again or that his optic blasts would hurt her - or anyone else he cared about. What Scott did not know was that Jean actually had a crush on him too, but was too shy to make a move. Eventually they revealed their passion for each other and began to date As an adult, he continued to search for his brother but was unsuccessful even with the professor using Cerebro. His determination and tactical mind are what made him a great leader of the X-Men for many years. In 2011, he along with fellow X-men members with Wolverine, Jean Grey, Storm, Iceman, Deadpool, and Colossus became apart of the Ultimate Alliance. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Scott was still in a relationship with Jean Grey at the time of the first game and was one the first to learn her and Nightcrawler's abduction. He wanted to go and rescue her in Mephisto's realm but Charles felt like he was too eager and emotional to lead the mission so other heroes and other X-Men were sent in to save her. At the time of her apparent death, Scott temporarily left the team to mourn her death alone. He later returned to help battle Dr.Doom as a way of avenging her but he and the other heroes were defeated and so was he. In the aftermath, he attempts to blast Doom, But it does nothing and Doom turns the blast back on him, knocking him out. Doom then uses his new powers to turn Cyclops into one of his minions along with Psylocke and Colossus. He fights the heroes alongside Psylocke but is knocked out. After being defeated, he returns to his normal self and became the leader of the X-Men once again. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story He does not appear in the game but it is rumored that during Lucia Von Bardas' attack on New York, Cyclops helped evacuate the civilians. He also defeated The Scorcher, who was holding some civilians hostage. During the Superhuman Civil War, he stayed with Professor X and helped him hide students at X-Mansion. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats Altered Focus Hero (stats at level 30) : Body: 16 : Focus: 37 : Strike: 22 : Normal Focus Hero (15 - 41 - 19) Powers * Optic Beam (Projectile) : Cyclops' basic eyebeam attack. Push the left stick forward to cause more damage, back to cause less to a wider area. * Optic Stream (Special) : Launch a continuous stream of the optic beam toward an enemy. * Roundhouse Kick (Melee) : Powerful kick combo that sends the enemy flying into the air. * Ricochet Blast (Projectile) : Cyclops fires a series of short blasts that will eventually ricochet of walls once powered up. * Optic Explosion (Radial) : Powerful optic blast that explodes on contact sending out splash damage to nearby enemies. * Beam Power (Boost) : Increases damage to all beam attacks and increased critical chance. * Combat X-pertise (Boost) : Damage received is reduced for the entire team. * Optic Incineration (Xtreme) : Cyclops spins around 360 degrees incinerating the room in an enormous optic blast. Costumes * Astonishing : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance : Boost Stats - Boosts body, focus, and strike stats * Original : Melee Mastery - Increase Melee damage was done : Reflection - Reflect some Melee damage to attackers * Classic : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Optic Power - Increases damage done with beam attacks. * Ultimate : Optic Power - Increases damage done with beam attacks. : Max Energy - Increases the maximum amount of energy Teams * Natural Leaders * Shaba Ultimates * X-Men Conversations * Jean Grey (Xbox 360 Achievement) * '' Dark Colossus'' * Dark Cyclops Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men went underground along with the rest of the Mutants. Only Cable (Anti-Reg), Bishop (Pro-Reg) Storm (Anti-Reg), and Wolverine (Anti-Reg) stayed in the fight. He is only playable in n-space versions of PS2, PSP and Wii. Gallery MUA2 Wii Cyclops.png|Cyclops from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. Cyclops 4.jpg Cyclops MUA Costumes.jpg Freeupdate costume 09.png Freeupdate character 01.png Trivia * The Cyclops that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * Cyclops, Blade, Magneto, and Venom (Eddie Brock) are the only four known veteran playable characters with special playable appearances in the second game. Cyclops’ case, only playable in n-space versions of PS2, PSP, and Wii by default, and being mentioned in VVisions version. * Cyclops and Magneto are the two known veteran playable characters who became downloadable contents for second times after the first game in different ways. Ironically, both are X-Men characters. * Cyclops is also an exclusive playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, for the PSP, Wii and PS2 versions. He is voiced by Zach Hanks. * In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. He alongside Colossus will be playable via August 30, 2019 update patch. Category:Focus heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Gold Edition Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Pack Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Pilots Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Leaders Category:DLC Category:Exclusive characters